Ziku Kurone
Ziku is just changing the "M" from Miku's name to "Z". "Kurone" means "Black Sound". Ziku is made beacause of the song "Kagome Kagome". Design Her hair is like Kiru Meikane's except instead of it being orange and black, hers is black and red. Ziku also has ribbons circling her hair but the circling is much more obvious. Unlike Kirus', you can barely see it circling her hair. The ribbon is black. Ziku wears boots and her detached sleeves are pointed at the end. Her chain is plain black and is made from thin metal allowing it to bend. She has a fringe that covers her cursed eye, meaning no one knows what color it is until she moves her fringe. Her nails are colored black and red, the same pattern as Kiru. You can see a chibi drawing of her here Personality She is sadistic and violent. When she kills a person she likes stuffing them into her teddy bear like Ibitsu (Manga) but it smells after a few days, so she will empty the bear. It was said that she got the bear from Juon Kiku. She is very vulgar and swears when she is happy, angry or sad. So its hard to understand her emotions. Biography She was from the 'Kagaome Kagome' Orphanage. She had only one friend in the orphanage. One day, 'a couple' (Actually is mad scientists) wanted to 'adopt' Ziku's friend. At 11pm that day, Ziku wanted to say good-bye to her only friend as Ziku always overslept. But, her friend was not in her room. So she searched the whole orphanage and accidentally stumbled upon the secret room where she saw her own friend's head being sliced off. The next day, the 'teachers' (actually scientists) said Ziku's friend left early in the morning before everyone was awake. Ziku heard this lie a million times everytime a child disappears. So, in anger, she removed her left eye and sat down under a tree to wait until she died from blood loss. "He" (devil) then approached her and said that she can get revenge on the scientist. All she has to do is call him "Father". He also said that he will give her an eye. Thinking she has nothing to lose, she accepted the deal. He gave Ziku the eye which gave her cursed powers. She destroyed the orphanage and killed everyone in it and made sure that no one survived. She killed everyone by playing "Kagome Kagome" with them and sliced their heads off. Appearances Voice configuration Editing. Notable songs Relationship *Cursedloid: Family *Zukio Kegareru: Childhood friend who died. Trivia *Her cursed eye is mild. It does not effect her right eye. *She calls her teddy bear "Mr. Henshi" *She keeps her nails long *If you put Ziku, Zir and Zel side-by-side and see their series no. it makes triple 6. *She rarely lets people see her cursed eye and likes it being covered by her fringe. *Might get her name changed. Gallery Giratina46 Ziku Kurone.jpg|Ziku Kurone Sketch External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Giratina46 Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku